


Rainy Days, Won't You Go Away?

by spacetimerift



Series: Firestorm 2020~ [1]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Idiots in Love, I love this ship they're just in love, Other, firestorm week 2020!!!, snarky Judas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: AAAAA I'm so fucking excited about Firestorm week, y'all!!! Anyway this is a little late because of homework bullshit, but here's day 1: rain! (Title from Hole in My Heart by Sleeping WIth Sirens)
Relationships: Judas/Gerard | Gee (The Lobby)
Series: Firestorm 2020~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rainy Days, Won't You Go Away?

It was raining when they first really spoke to each other, hiding under the scant coverage offered by the bus stop’s canopy to avoid the water pelting them. It reminded Gerard of being the smallest kid during elementary school dodgeball, except that rain also got water in your shirt and shoes. Judas, meanwhile, though absolutely in their element, looked something like a waterlogged rat, if neon patchwork jackets came in rat sizes. For about the sixty-eighth time, Gerard cursed mandatory P.E. and the fact that his slot was the end of the school day, since that fantastic arrangement wound up with him shivering at the bus stop in athletic shorts, knee socks, the worst sandals known to deity or mortal, and a denim jacket.  
“Well, somebody sure looks happy,” Judas had drawled from their spot by the opposite pillar. “Worried you’re gonna soak your homework, prettyboy?” Gerard remembered glaring at them for probably the fifth time that day, since they had a habit of calling him nicknames he’d never admit to liking. “Oh, can it, Judas,” he’d said, sighing, “small talk doesn’t make the bus come faster.” The two sophomores stood in chilly silence for just over a second before Judas grinned, pushed down their sunglasses, and said “I know some _one_ that’ll come faster.”  
~~~  
“Fucking hell, Judas, do you have to tell that story every time it rains?” Demands Gerard from his kitchen, getting sodas for everyone in the living room. “Someday, my mom’s gonna come check on us at the wrong time and get traumatized.” Judas’s laugh rings out from the green couch, which they unofficially claimed as theirs on their first after-school visit to Gerard’s house. As fresh 17 and 18 year olds, the group is allowed to congregate without supervision, much to the senior’s relief.  
Noah smirks as Gerard tosses him a candy apple Faygo. “I still think it’s funny,” he says, folding himself back into a corner behind the TV, “the look on your face is always worth it.” Suppressing a grin, Gerard flips him off to hand Dave his blue Mountain Dew, and Runo her Fanta. “Orange flavour?” She complains, “Again? What’s wrong with the stores in this country?” Dave waves a finger at her in his best tired mother impression, “Either you take what’s given or you don’t get anything, Runo!” Laughing heartily, she flips him off for the hell of it.  
As the chaos continues, Gerard climbs over the back of the couch with a last drink in hand. “Your Majesty’s root beer,” he says, with a mocking grin. Judas playfully smacks the back of his head before pulling him into a kiss. “I mean hey, rain has an advantage” says Noah from the background, “the noise drowns out their smooching.” Without looking, Gerard throws a pillow in his general direction. After all, love shows itself in many, many different forms.


End file.
